Senior Year : Married life - the road to the future
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Rachel in Finn never broke up in season 2. Finn proposes at Nationals. The new senior year. Rated M for later chapters. All rights reserved.
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro**_

_***I own nothing all right reserved to ABC and the glee creators **_

_***If Finn and Rachel never broke up season 2**_

_***And Finn proposed to her at Nationals after they lost**_

_*** Finn does not go into the army and leave her **_

_After Glee Club lost Nationals in New York Finn proposed to Rachel. He waited until after they were alone in Central Park and then asked her with a rose and the most beautiful ring Rachel had ever seen. Plans were made to have the wedding as soon as possible and before Senior Year started for the couple._

_The Whole Glee Club was very excited and overjoyed for the happy couple. Yes even Santana. Sure some of them thought it was rushed (Quinn). Carol, Finn's mom and Kurt were happy to help with the wedding planning. Sure Carol was sad her only son was getting married. But she saw it as she was gaining a daughter she always wanted. And Rachel was getting the mom she always deserved. Kurt though made himself the official wedding planner. Days turned into weeks and soon it was the week before the wedding. The Glee Girls plus Kurt were having a sleepover at Rachel's dad's house._


	2. sleepovers

_**Sleepovers:**_

_Rachel's Prov:_

_We were all in my bedroom watching movies. Finn was at Puck's for the next few nights until our wedding night. He moved in last week, and we're living at my dad's until we could find a place of our own._

"_So Rachel what is left of the wedding planning?" Santana asked. "Actually all that is left is basically the bridal and bachelorette parties and desserts for the rehearsal dinner." I said._

"_Wow that's not that too much." Tina said. "Yeah. The sooner this is all done the better." I said. "Rach, why are you in such a rush?" Mercades asked. " I think it's a lot of work and planning for just one day. Isn't it?" I asked. "It is Diva. But it will all be worth it in the end. You and Finn will be married have the rest of your lives together with children and happy memories down the road. And I for one plan to spoil you're kids rotten. Come on now let's have some fun. And enjoy the night._

_Puck and Quinn's Apartment:_

_Finn's Prov:_

"_So the girls are at the Berry household tonight." Puck said. "Yeah, they are. So Puck where is Beth tonight since we all know she isn't with Quinn tonight?" Mike asked. "Yeah, where is my niece?" I asked. "Beth is with her Grandma Fabray. So let's do something fun. Since Finn gets married in a few days. So let's make tonight memorable." Puck said. "Puck let's keep the sinning to a minimum. I know some ladies that would be very unhappy if we did too much." I said. "We don't need another teen pregnancy right now." I said. " Dude that's a low blow." Blaine said. " That may be but it does get a point across._


	3. A week later: Getting Ready

_**A Week Later: Getting Ready **_

_The Day of the wedding_

_Berry household_

_Kurt's Prov:_

"_Rachel, Diva how did you want to do your hair for your wedding today?" Mercedes asked. "Good Question Diva. I hadn't really thought about it. So I'm not really sure." Rachel said. "Kurt, what do you think?" Mercedes asked me. "Well for Rachel I think her hair should be curled. It will look beautiful left down with that veil that you have." I said. " Kurt that's a wonderful idea!" Rachel exclaimed with delight. _

_A little bit later we all got ready with Quinn, Tina, Santana, Brittney, and Mercades were in pink chiffon dresses that reached the floor. I was in a black suit with a pink tie and vest. I was the man of honor, it only seemed fitting. All the girls besides Rachel had the flowers. I was holding both hers and mine at the moment. We were all waiting downstairs with her dad's in the family room. So that Ms. Rachel Berry could grace us with her presence for the last time before she became Mrs. Finn Hudson. She was getting her wedding dress that would knock Finn's socks off so to speak._

_Rachel's Prov:_

_I put on my beautiful wedding dress on that I was marrying my Finn in. Put the veil on delicately so not to ruin my hair and makeup. I was heading downstairs to everyone. Since Kurt was kind enough to hold my white rose bouquet for me. I headed to the front room to where everyone was. "Rachel, honey you look breathtaking." Dad said. "Thank you dad. Should we head to the church soon?" I asked. "Give us a minute your daddy and I have something for you." Dad said. "Okay what is it?" I asked. They held out a blue sapphire bracelet. "This bracelet has been worn by every member of the Berry family that has ever been married since 1920. We would love it if you would wear it today." Daddy said. "It is your something old, something blue, and something borrowed. Your dress is you're something new." Dad explained. "Okay everyone let's head to the limo's." Daddy said._

_With Finn:_

_Finn's Prov:_

"_So Finn today is the lucky day." Puck said. "Yeah, we better hurry and get ready we have to be at the church. The ceremony is in an hour." I said and that got the guys going. We were all ready and at the church within the hour._

"_Finn, honey you nervous at all?" Mom said. "No actually no I'm not. I knew I would have married Rachel sooner or later. We're just doing it sooner than we thought that we would have in the first place. But we are not rushing it at all." I said. "I know honey. I am happy that you are happy and that I can finally say that I have a daughter and a son that I am very proud of." Mom said. " I am just happy that Rachel can finally have the mom that she deserves. Shelby has hurt her in so many ways ever since she met her. I don't want her to ever be that hurt again." I said. "Don't worry honey I'm sure Burt and the berry's agree with you on this one." Mom said. "Carol, Finn it's time." Burt came into the Groom's room and said._


	4. In the Church

_**In the Church :**_

_***Marry Me is a Bruno Mars song all rights to the song belong to him**_

_*** Faithfully is a journey song and all rights are reserved to them. Amazing group none the less**_

_Rachel's Prov:_

_I gripped both of my father's arms as we anxiously waited for the Glee girls and guys go down to the alter of the church. Finn and I decided to have Glee Club sing at our wedding. Instead of the wedding march we decided on Marry Me sung by the Glee Club. The music started from where we were standing away from everyone so Finn would not see me. Puck, the best man went out and started the song:_

_Normal Prov:_

_Puck: _

_It's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby _

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Quinn:_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_**Puck picks Quinn up and carries her to the alter bridal style.**_

_Sam:_

_Well, I know this little chapel_

_On the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on girl_

_Mercedes:_

_Who cares if we're trashed_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

_**Mercedes and Sam do a Tango move up to the Alter **_

_Kurt:_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no _

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready _

_Blaine:_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby _

_I think I want to marry you_

_**Kurt and Blaine do dance moves up to the alter**_

_Brittney:_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Artie:_

_I'll go get the ring _

_Let the choir bell sing like_

_Ooh, so what ya gonna do?_

_Let's just run, girl_

_Santana:_

_If we wake up and you _

_Wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you_

_It was fun, girl_

_**Santana, Brittney and Artie ran/rolled up to the Alter.**_

_Mike:_

_Don't say no, no , no , no , no _

_Just say yeah , yeah , yeah, yeah , yeah _

_And we'll go , go , go , go , go _

_If you're ready, like I'm read_

_Tina:_

'_Cause it's a beautiful night _

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby _

_I think I wanna marry you _

_**Mike and Tina did some fancy foot work up to the alter.**_

_**Followed by Rachel's father's running down to where they would be sitting.**_

_Finn:_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_**Finn walks to the alter. Where he waits for Rachel to walk down to the alter.**_

_Rachel:_

_Just say I do_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do _

_Tell me right now, baby _

_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh _

_**Finn gives Rachel his hand and she takes it. They look into each other's eyes as the song finishes up.**_

_Quinn:_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Puck:_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice_

_Who cares, baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry. If there is anyone who objects speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. There was no sound throughout the church. "If not then Finn and Rachel instead of saying vows have opted to sing for a song instead." The priest said. " Are they aloud to do that ?" Brittney asked. "britt sweetie they are. We all know that Finn and Rachel never follow the 'rules'. They make their own." Santana said._

_**Finn started to sing holding Rachel's hand. The hand of his beloved.**_

_Finn:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_Together _

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family _

_Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't what it supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh boy_

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Together:_

_Faithfully_

_Rachel:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_Together:_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile _

_Through space and time _

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair _

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh Girl_

_You stand by me_

_Together:_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours_

_I'm forever yours_

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_

"_Finn and Rachel that was very lovely. Now will you take each other's hands and repeat after me." The priest said. Finn turned and took both of Rachel's hands into his. "Finn slide the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I Finn Christopher Hudson take you Rachel Barbra Berry to be my beloved wife to have and to hold, sickness and in health, in this life and the next one." The priest said. "I Finn Christopher Hudson take you Rachel Barbra Berry to be my beloved wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in this life and in the next one. " Finn said as he slid the wedding ring onto Rachel's finger. "Rachel repeat after me. I Rachel Barbra Berry take you Finn Christopher Hudson to be my beloved husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next one." The priest said . Rachel took the ring and slid it onto Finn's left ring finger as she repeated , " I Rachel Barbra Berry take you Finn Christopher Hudson to be my beloved husband to have to hold, in sickness and in health, in this life and the next one." Rachel said. "With the power invested in me by the state of Ohio I know pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss your bride." The priest said. Finn did just that and everyone applauded. "May I introduce for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson." The priest said. The wedding party made its way out of the church and outside where they would take some of the wedding pictures. After they were out of the church Finn picked Rachel up bridal style and kissed her. _


	5. The Reception part 1

_**The Reception part 1 :**_

_***all rights reserved to the artists who made the songs**_

_Finn's Prov:_

The Photography was finnished rather will have plenty of pictures for the wedding scrapbook. She told us after Rachel and I had announced our engagement that one of her wedding presents to us would be. A wedding scrapbook. I personally do not see the need for one but Rachel seemed to like the idea. She even wanted to help mom. Which mom was estatic about. We had just finished the photography. And were on the way to were we where having our reception. I was holding Rachel's hand , my _wife's_ hand and could barely believe that we had just gotten married earlier.

" Finn, I love you. This day has been beyond anything I could ever dream or imagine. It has been increadible." Rachel said. " Rachel, baby every moment since we have met has lead up to this. As you once said 'my home is not a place it's a person. And that person is you.' Now it is true in more ways than one. So let's get's in there and enjoy our party!" I exclaimed. "Nicely put _husband."_ Rachel opened the door to our reception and were amazed by how beautiful and elegant it looked. " Congradulations Mr. & Mrs. Hudson." Mr. Shue said. " Thankyou " We said. Each and every member of Glee club, yes even Santana; came up to congradulate us individually. Even though all of the Glee guys and girls plus Blaine were in the wedding. Quinn and Puck's daughter, (they decided to keep her in this fanfic) Beth was our flower girl. " Would Mr.& Mrs. Finn Hudson take the dance floor please. It is time for your first dance as husband & wife. We decided to do this before dinner so there is no one getting know you sang this instead of saying vows. But since this song brought you together it seems only fitting that it would your first dance song." Quinn said taking the stage with Puck started to sing Finn and Rachel's song . They picked up the microphones and Puck started to sing as Finn took Rachel into his arms in order to dance safely on the dance floor.

Puck:

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

Finn and Rachel sway around the dance the words of the song to each other.

Quinn:

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

Finn and Rachel look into each others' eyes. They both knew that the other was thinking, about the first time that other was thinking of the first time that they performed this song for the first time. At Regionals the first year that they were in Glee Club.

Together:

_They say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line its been you and me _

_And loving a music man_

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be _

Quinn:

_Oh boy _

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours_

Together:

_Faithfully_

Quinn:

_Circus life _

_Under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns_

Together:

_Through space and time _

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am lost without you _

_And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I let the joy of rediscovering you_

Puck:

_Oh girl_

_You stand by me _

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully _

Together:

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Faithfully_

_I'm still yours _

_I'm forever yours _

_Ever yours _

_Faithfully_

Everyone and Rachel shared a tender embrace. After the first dance the buffet table opened and everyone ate their fill. After dinner there was dancing, music and speaches.

_Rachel's Prov:_

Everywhere I looked there were people I loved and cared about. We were celebrating Finn's and my wedding, we were all happy and joyful. Even Santana,_which _surprised me the most. While dancing with Burt I see Mercades walk over to Finn. She wisphers something to Finn, who nods. Mercades walks up onto the stage and takes the microphone. "Burt may I steal my wife away from you?" Finn asks. " Of course you can son." Burt replies. Finn turns to me, " may I have this dance?" Finn asked extending his hand to me. " I would love to ." I said taking and putting my hand into his. Finn pulls me into his arms as the music starts to play. Mercades takes the microphone and starts to sing.

_Heatbeats fast_

_Colors and Promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Finn spins me around the dancefloor. With Mike's wedding booty camp Finn and a few of the others had gotten better at dancing. But Finn was the most improved. I was no longer afraid when I danced with him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

Finn and I had no idea what songs were going to be sung at our wedding. Well until the very last second obviously. We were very pleasantly surprised at their song choices thus far.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take me away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more _

_One Step Closer_

_One Step Closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a Thousand Years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Everyone applauded with the finish of the song. I went up to Mercades and gave her a hug. "Diva that was such a lovely was a beautiful performance." I said . " Rach, star you are very welcome. I had fun performing it for the two of you." Mercades said embracing me in a warm hug.


	6. The reception part 2

_**The Reception part 2:**_

_Finn's Prov:_

" Rachel, baby I think its time that we said something to our friends and family." I said taking Rachel's hand into mine. " You're right Finn." Rachel said. We walked onto the stage and picked up two of the microphones. "Hey everyone! I'm Finn Hudson and this is my beautiful wife Rachel, but you already knew that." I said. " What my husband is trying to say is that we are glad that there are so many people we love and care about here today to celebrate with us. Especially so soon after Burt and Carol's wedding." Rachel said. " So we want to thank a few special people because without them all this would not even be possible. First, we would like to thank our parents. Because without them we wouldn't be here." I said. " Secondly, to the best wedding planner Kurt we thank you. You have made this day spectacular. This day has been anything better than we have ever dreamed of." Rachel said. "Your welcome you guys, but you don't need to thank me. I would have done it either way. But with you voicing what you wanted it made it a little easier to plan." Kurt said. " You're right but to thank you all we decided we wanted to sing something for you. Since you've all been singing all night why don't you just dance for this song." Rachel said.

_Normal Prov:_

_Finn:_

_Lying here with you _

_Listening to the rain_

_Smiling just to see the smile upon your face_

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life _

_I found all I've waited for more _

_Looking in your eyes _

_Seeing all I need _

_Everything you are is everything to me_

_These are the moments_

_I know heaven must exist_

_These are thge moments I need is this _

_I have waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_Rachel:_

_I could not ask for more than this time together_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered_

_Every dream I have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be _

_Here with you here with me _

_These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive_

_These are the moments I'll remember all my life_

_I've got all I've waited for _

_And I could not ask for more _

_Finn:_

_I could not ask for more than this time together _

_I could not ask for more than this time with you_

_Every prayer has been answered _

_Every dream I have's come true_

_And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be _

_Here with you here with me _

_Together:_

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me 'Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more _

_I could not ask for more _

Rachel's Prov:

Everyone applauded and we got off the joined the group in front of the stage. Kurt got on the stage and picked up one of the microphones. " Finn, Rachel I am glad to say that you guys are family to me. I finally have a sister to dress up. So I guess what I'm trying to say is congradulations. So I have a song that best describes you guys." Kurt said.

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hopr_

_I'll be your love be everything that you need _

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like his forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shinning brightly in the velvet sky ,_

_I'll make a wish and send it to the heaven then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty_

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of_

_the highest power_

_In lonely hours_

_The tears devour you _

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me _

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_'cause its standing right before you _

_All tat you need will surely come _

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_

_I wanna stand with you on a mountain_

Everyone applauded and Kurt got off the stage. Santana went up on the stage shortly after . Well this sould be good I wonder what she's gonna say.

*To be continued

*The song belongs to Savage Garden


	7. The reception part 3 end of reception

_**Reception part 3:**_

_Santana's Prov:_

I walked up to the stage and picked up the microphone. " So I know I've been a bitch to both the midget and Frankenstein here. But congrads to the two of you. I hope you both have a long and happy life. So I prepared a song for the two of you. Then after wards I believe it is time to cut the cake and speeches." I said.

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors _

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

All the couples dance. And have a merry time

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_

_For the next four years in this town_

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say _

"_You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out _

_Well, count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail _

_And soon enough you're best friends_

_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_

_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on you're very first date and he's got a car_

_And you're feeling like flying _

_And you're momma's waiting up_

_And you're thinking he's the one_

_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends _

_When the night ends_

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_When you're fifteen and your first kiss _

_Makes your head spin 'round _

_But in your life you'll do greater things than _

_Dating the boy on the football team_

_But I didn't know it at fifteen _

_When all you wanted to be was wanted_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

_And Abigail gave everything to a boy _

_Who changed his mind and we both cried _

'_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_

_Take a deep breath girl _

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Everyone applauded as I walked off the stage and man hands and Frankenstein took the stage. Rachel had her bouquet in her hands. "So again we would like everyone for coming." Finn said and handed Rachel the microphone. Finn left the stage. "Okay will all the single ladies come here it's time for the bouquet toss." Rachel said and the glee girls, and some others where in front of the stage. "Okay ladies here it goes." Rachel said as she tossed in and Quinn Fabray caught it.

Finn's Prov :

I come back on stage. "Good catch Quinn. Puck looks like your single life might be coming to an end soon." I said . "Hey , dude I haven't been a single man for a while." Puck said.

The rest of the reception went by quickly. We cut the cake. Tossed the garter (Puck caught it). And then left for our honeymoon. Which is in going to be in New York. I got Rachel and myself tickets to see Wicked. She is going to be so surprised.


	8. Author's Note

_**Author's Note :**_

**I know I haven't updated in a while. But I am hard at work with school and to mention fighting with supposed boyfriend. Working on new stories as well. Will update soon as I can. Also looking at songs for my Glee fanfictions.**

**-katie. **


	9. Returning from the Honeymoon

**Returning from the honeymoon:**

Rachel's Prov:

We were driving back from New York in Finn's truck. We had gone to plays and many attractions. And our nights have been really busy.

_*Flashback*_

_It was our wedding night. We were staying in a hotel in Cleveland before our flight the next day. I was in the bathroom taking off my wedding dress and was in nothing in the lingerie that I had bought for this night. I finished my face and then exited the bathroom to see Finn, my husband on the bed. "Rachel you look amazing." Finn said. "Thank you." I replied. I was very nervous it was my first time. I had never with Jessie. Since Finn and I got engaged we decided to wait for our wedding night. I took of his suit jacket and dress shirt while kissing him. Finn took off my bra and underwear. I was fully naked in front of him. I had never been naked in front of a guy before. It was exhilarating, but at the same time it made me feel very vulnerable. But then I remember that I was married to this handsome, honest and caring man. Finn took off the rest of his clothes until he was fully naked in front of me. We both looked and admired each other for a few moments. Then he came towards me, " Rach, before we make love to each other I want to try something. Is that ok with you?" Finn asked. "Sure I said laying on the bed with my legs separated exposing myself. Finn went down and started to lick and suck me and it felt so good. But soon it was not enough for him and he stopped and then entered me. At first it was painful but then full of kept at until we were spent and fell asleep in each other's arms for the first time as husband and wife. _

_Back to the present:_

"Finn that was the best week I've had in a long time. And being with you made it all the better. Not to mention romantic." I said. "You're right Rach it was amazing and just think this time next year we'll be headed back to New York to live and go to school there." Finn said. "You're right. But let's get home. We still have some packing before we can move into our new place next week. And I just want to spend some time with our family tonight." I said as we pulled into the driveway to the Hudson-Hummel household. Who knows what the night will bring? Kurt was the first to come out and great us. "Hey lovebirds welcome home! I am so jealous that you guys got to Honeymoon in New York." Kurt said. Helping us take our bags into the house. Once inside Carol gave us both a bone crushing hug. " Welcome back. I am glad you both came home safely.

**To be continued**


	10. Welcome Home Party

_**Welcome Home Party !**_

_Finn's Prov:_

_We had just pulled in the driveway on the way back from our Honeymoon. Rachel had moved out of her dad's and in with me right before we were are now living at my parent's house. Well it's never a dull moment in the Hudson-Hummel household._

_We pulled into the driveway of the house we were very surprised to find many, many cars in the drive and on the street. It was a wonder how we even had a space in the driveway. But they must have somehow known that we were coming home today. But neither of us told them that we would be home today. _

"Finny how did everyone find out that we were coming home today? We didn't tell anyone." Rachel said." I know. But I have no idea how they found out." I said getting out of the car and opening the car door for Rachel. " Well let's face the music." Rachel said as I scooped her up and carried her bridal style. I opened the door and walked into the house. I turned on the light and was totally baffled as everyone yelled " Surprise!"

_Rachel's Prov:_

I was still in Finn's arms as I took in the room around me. There was a banner that said "Welcome home Mr&Mrs. Finn Christopher Hudson" there was something different eveywhere we looked. "Guys how did you know we were coming home today?" Finn asked. "Dude we called the airlines that you were on and they told us." Puck said. "Everyone its a little much." I said. "Aww sweetie. It's Rachel you can call me mom." Carol said. " Sure thing mom." I said as Finn put me back on my own two feet and took my hand in his. " Diva! How was your Honeymoon?" Kurt and Mercades asked at the same time. " It was good. We went and spent some time in New York and had a great time." I said. " Well Fincel we have a surprise for you. A song." Quinn said as she put Beth on the ground. " Finn. Rachel. Or as we call you Fincel. This song is for you." Quinn and Puck said at the same time.

_Together:_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Puck:_

_Each morning the sun shines through my window_

_Lands on the face of a dream come true _

_I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee_

_And catch up on the front page morning news_

_Then she walks up behind me _

_And throws her arms around my neck _

_Jush another normal thing_

_I've come to expect_

_Together:_

_It's ordinary, plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same ol', same ol' keeping it new_

_Emotion, So familiar _

_Nothing to peculiar _

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love, yeah_

_Quinn:_

_Every afternoon I make a phone call_

_Listen to the voice that warms my heart_

_I drag myself a few more hours_

_Then head on home to try and beat the dark_

_Together:_

_Her smile will be right there_

_When I step through that door_

_And it will be that way tomorrow_

_Just like everyday before_

_It's ordinary, plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same ol' , same ol' keeping it new_

_Puck:_

_Emotional, so familiar_

_Nothing about it too peculiar_

_Oh, but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love_

_Wouldn't change one single thing about it_

_No,it's run-of-the-mill_

_Still I can't live without it_

_Together:_

_It's ordinary, plain and simple_

_Typical, this everyday love_

_Same ol', same ol' keeping it new_

_Emotional, so familiar_

_Noting about it too peculiar_

_Oh,but I can't get enough_

_Of this everyday love_

_Of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Can't get enough of this everyday love _

_Can't get enough_

Rachel's Prov:

The party was beautiful and later that night almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I feel when I woke up I ran to bathroom to empty to contents of my stomach with Finn close on my heals. This was normal for the last few days. I pucked and he held my hair. " Rachel I think you should go see a doctor. I don't think that this is just a bug." Finn said. " If it isn't gone by the weekend we'll go see a doctor. I promise." I said after I was finished brushing my teeth after emptying my stomach.

**~To Be Continued~**


	11. Back to School part 1

_Back to School:_

_Finn's Prov:_

Today Rachel and I are going back to school today. It's our first day back since we got married. We knew that today was going to be hard. Because the school still hates Glee still was not feeling good but it only happened in the mornings. We had an appoitment with a doctor for later that week.I had just woken up but Rachel was still asleep on my chest, this has become her favorite pillow since we got married. But I don't mind.I love watching her sleep on my chest. It's cute and alarm went off sooner than I would have liked. I shut it off. And Rachel stirred. "Good Morning Finny." Rachel said as she opened her eyes. "Good Morning Rach." I said as we got out of bed and kissed each other good morning. Followed by getting into our shower together. Afterwards Rachel went to get dressed while I shaved. " Hey Finn do you want you're usual for breakfast?"Rachel asked. " Yes, if its not to much to ask baby." I answered coming into our bedroom to get ready for the day. She went to get things ready for us to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINCEL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At McKinley:

_Rachel's Prov:_

We walked into school how we had a thousand times holding hands. And went to my locker where Kurt was waiting for us." Welcome Back to school Mr.& Mrs. Hudson." Kurt said. "Thanks Kurt."Finn said. " Hey Finn, welcome back man." Puck said giving Finn a man hug. And then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheak. " Thanks what's been going on since we've been gone?" Finn asked as I got my stuff. " Not much. Getting ready for Nationals. You know the usual stuff. We were heading for Finn's locker with my hand in his when it happened. " So Berry , and Lady Hudson where have you been?" The jocks said obviously not seeing Kurt or Puck. "Rick, its none of you're buisness." Puck said coming out from behind us. By this time most of the Glee club knew what was going came over to step in from of Kurt to protect him. And Finn stepped so that both Puck and himself were in front of me so that I would be safe."Oh but I think it is. You see if he doesn't we're going to throw these on that girl standing behind the two of 's right we're talking to you Berry."Rick said. " Ok that's it. If you say another thing about anyone or threaten them ever again I will go all Lima Heights on you ass. You got that?" Santana said. "Yes, we got it." Rick said as they went in the direction that they had come from. We were all surprised and shell shocked at what Santana had just done for us. We never thought that she would defend us like she had. " Um Santana are you feeling alright?" Kurt asked. " Yes, I am. I know that was completely out of character for me but to me and to all of us probablly the Glee Club feels like family

_Girls:_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Everybody can see we're together_

_Boys:_

_As we walk on by _

_(fly)_

_And we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I won't tell no lie_

_Together:_

_All the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me _

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family _

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Girls:_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_High hopes we have for the future _

_And in our goal's in sight_

_Together:_

_No, we don't get depressed_

_Here's what we call the golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong, this is our family jewel_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me _

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing _

_We are family _

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family _

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FINCEL!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

By the time we were done with the song, we had somehow made our way to the chior room where was caught him off guard. But he was happy none the less. " Welcome back Finn and Rachel. And nice number everyone. But what caused you to sing such a classic song?" Mr. Shue asked. Well Santana defended Rachel and Finn, then said the entire Glee Club was like a family." Tina said. "Well Santana is right. Ever since each one of you joined I've felt like each and everyone of you are like my kids. Because I love and support you like any father would. But with that being said we need to get on with the lesson for this week in honor of Fincel's return I want you to find and perform love's greatest love songs." Mr. Shue said. And then the chior room exploded with talk of music.

**~~~To Be Continued~~**


End file.
